New Kid in the Ghost Zone: ON HIATUS
by AuthorChick96
Summary: There's a new half ghost girl running around, and some of Danny's ghostly enemies namely Vlad Plasmius are out to get her. But there are darker forces at work against Sady. Can Danny help her get her powers under control before it's too late? On Hiatus due to writer's block & other stories taking place.
1. Chapter 1

7

The New Kid in the Ghost Zone

**Chapter 1**

I stared out the window as my new hometown of Amity Park rolled by, fiddling with the zipper of my new musical note jacket. I wasn't sure what to make of moving to a small town after having lived in a crowded and polluted city for so many years.

Before I go any farther, I should explain the whole moving situation. About a month ago, there had been an accident in the physics lab, and we'd had to move so nobody would be asking suspicious questions about it. Even so, I felt like a walking conspiracy theory: ghosts actually do exist.

Anyway, Mom pulled up to the curb of my new high school, Casper High. Mom and me look a lot alike: the same brown hair, green and gold flecked eyes, all the same angles in our features. The only thing that made us different were my new ghost powers.

"I'll see you at 3:00 okay? Sady? Sady?" Mom shook me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Oh right. 3:00; I'll see ya." Then I gasped as a wisp of blue mist came out of my mouth and drifted out the open window, towards the school. I swallowed hard and walked up the steps, past the other kids talking with their friends and though I was trying not to be noticed, Mom honked the horn and yelled,

"Have a good day, honey bear!" My face flushed horribly as the kids burst out laughing. I pulled my hood up and kept my head low, trying to drown out the laughter of several dozen adolescents. I'd never had to deal with the embarrassing pet names my parents had for me at my old school, because it was a boarding school. This was gonna take some getting used to.

My ghost sense went off again going to my new locker. I passed by a trio of teens: two boys and a girl. The girl wore mostly black, so she must've been Goth, and she was with a guy with black hair and blue eyes. But my attention was more focused on the other guy with them: he had glasses, a red beret (I hadn't seen those since Paris), and was playing with a PDA.

I was so unfocused that I tripped and went flying. The good news: no one saw me. The bad news: no one saw me because I literally fell through the floor. The intangibility thing threw me off: I went through walls at the worst moments because I was still trying to gain control of my powers.

I managed to solidify before things got too crazy.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" a voice from above me asked. I pulled my head out of the floor to see the black haired kid standing over me. My ghost sense went off for the third time that morning… and so did his. I jumped to my feet as I stared at him.

"I'm Sady, Sady Martinez. I just moved here from New York." I told him as his other friends came up behind him. The Goth girl spoke up,

"I'm Sam Manson. These are my friends Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton." The boys waved, but Sam gave me an icy look. I smiled shyly and looked at Tuckers Palm Pilot.

"Nice PDA. I've got one like that, except it's white." Tucker gave me a cocky smile when I pulled out my own PDA, but then the bell rang for class. I thought about what one of the agents who'd talked to me just before I left…

My parents were packing my stuff up in my room while I answered endless questions about the accident; some reasonable, some ridiculous. Just when I thought the agents were all gone, especially the ones in white, another showed up at the door.

"Cassandra Martinez, yes?" she asked me.

"It's just Sady, but yes." I replied. The agent told me that she represented a small percentage of people who believed in ghosts, and she was there to help me. Agent Sarah then arranged for us to move to Amity Park, and just before she left she'd told me,

"There's someone in that town that'll be able to help you." Now that I thought about it, was it possible that she had meant Danny?

*Author's note: I don't own anything relating to Danny Phantom. That right goes to Butch Hartman. This is also my first FanFic, so if you read and review, plese be nice.

Thanks to all,  
>AuthorChick96<p> 


	2. A Deal's Been Made

**Chapter 2**

My first day actually started looking better once lunchtime rolled around. One group of girls felt the need to point out the white streak in my hair I'd had for a month. Several times during the class I'd felt my eyes glow subtly. That's when I am really starting to get ticked off.

Anyway, I walked into the cafeteria and got flagged down from somewhere to the far left corner. I found myself at a lunch table with Tucker, Sam, and Danny. I sat down a little awkwardly, withering under Sam's gaze. And then my ghost sense went off for real. The next second, two green octopi phased through the cafeteria and wrapped their tentacles around my wrists and ankles.

"Sady! Tucker, Sam, cover me." I heard Danny yell, and then there was a flash of white light.

I'd heard stories about the "Halfa" through the grapevine, but I hadn't believed them until I saw Danny _Phantom_ fly up from where Danny _Fenton_ had been just moments before. The octopi just smirked at one another, and one went off to engage Danny. The other held onto me and phased through the wall to outside.

"Let go of me, you 8-armed freak!" I yelled, feeling a tingle in my stomach. Two rings of energy formed and separated around me as I focused on my ghost form but then an electric shock zapped me so hard, I almost blacked out. Something had hit me and spooked the octopus, because it dropped me. Except it dropped me several feet in the air above the school.

_Come on, come on! Change already! Otherwise you're gonna end up a grease spot in the parking lot_. The small part of my brain that wasn't panicking responded. You know that tingly feeling when your foot falls asleep? There was a feeling like that all around my body, and in the next second I'd gone from wearing jeans and a hoodie to London schoolgirl apparel. My ghost self had on a white plaid skirt, a black dress shirt, white sneakers, white knee highs, a white tie, and a black headband in my blonde hair.

"Yes!" I yelled, pulling out of a steep dive just an inch above a cheerleader. But when I turned around, there was no sign of the octopus. I hovered in place for a few minutes, until I heard a whistling behind me. I went intangible as a black and white blur whipped through me.

"Hey! Does the phrase 'personal bubble' mean anything to you?" I asked. Danny flew at me again, his hand glowing with green energy. _Oh shoot,_ I whispered. I dove out of the way and flew in the opposite direction, dodging energy beams.

"Why can't you hold still for a minute?" Danny inquired from behind me.

"Because it's not exactly in my plan to get blasted into ectoplasm, that's why!" I defended. _If you're gonna understand what's going on, you're gonna have to ask him!_ A small part of me chastised. I turned around and readied my ghost shield; hopefully that would block some of Danny's attacks. I was ready to brace myself when a voice spoke,

"Ah! The wonderful days of the chase. Except this time it involves someone new."

"Wait a minute." I remembered. "I know that voice. But it can't be Principal Masters?" I whirled in the direction of his voice. But it didn't look like the principal I'd admired all those years. I saw Danny pull up next to me, his eyes glowing with hatred.

"What is it this time, Plasmius?" He put as much loathing and distaste as he could into that phrase.

"Wait a second, you know this clown?" I wondered, jerking my thumb at the ghost in front of me. He had black hair that curled into a V shape, with a white suit with a cape, and his skin was a pale blue, like he'd died just recently. The ghost held up his hands in surrender and drifted to the ground. Danny and I exchanged glances, and my new friend followed. _Great, _I thought, _first day at a new school and I've already been attacked my two ghosts. Life just can't be simple for me can it?_

"Actually Daniel, my purposes do not concern you this time, unfortunately." The ghost was talking to Danny when my feet touched earth. But then he snatched me and slipped something around my waist before I could react.

"This time, it actually concerns her. Cassandra and I go way back, you see."

"Oh please. Do you really expect me to believe that this new ghost girl and you know each other, Vlad?" Danny crossed his arms and stood defiantly, giving me an odd look. I nodded and added,

"I'm with him. I don't even know you, you wacko." Then things went sour. The ghost holding me smirked and two black rings of energy appeared around him. Then in his place stood an older gentleman in a black suit. I couldn't keep myself from gasping audibly.

"So it was you. I can't believe I trusted you back in New York! Why didn't you tell me you were half ghost?" I yelled, feeling the sense of anger and betrayal building in my chest. But then Principal Masters hit the button on the belt I was now wearing, and a shock went through me again. I yelled in agony and distress. I felt the tingly feeling again and I reverted back to my human self.

The pain stopped almost instantaneously. I fell to the grass, my body steaming.

"Sady? You're half ghost too?" Danny whispered to me. He knelt next to me, going back to his human self. He seemed reluctant to put his hand on my shoulder. I groaned and clutched my stomach. Looking over, I saw Masters with an evil smirk on his face.

"Whoa. What was that?" I muttered, my arms trembling from keeping myself up.

"My dads' Specter Deflector. It supposed to weaken any ghost that comes in contact with it. But how Vlad managed to get a hold of it I'm not sure about that." Danny told me, his voice dripping with hostility. I looked back at Masters; the smile he was giving me cut straight through to my heart, because it reminded me of when I would see him in the hallways. He had openly told me that I was his favorite student, the star pupil, the good kid, and the amazing athlete.

When I was having a hard time, I could count on him to listen to me, and I relied on his knowledge and experience. He'd just about claimed me as a daughter! But still he had been the one to plug in the ghost portal in the physics lab when I'd fallen and accidentally hit the "ON" switch, turning my life topsy-turvy. Vlad came over and picked me up. Since I was still wobbly, I couldn't object or oppose. Thankfully, Danny did it for me.

"Put her down, Vlad. I don't know how you got that Deflector..."

"Why should I? By the way, I got a hold of this from the last time you used it on me. Perhaps you remember that little incident?" Vlad retorted, unlocking the Deflector and throwing it to the ground. Danny knit his eyebrows together, and then smacked his forehead with an "Ah, nuts". Vlad smirked in satisfaction, and gave me the "I'm-so-very-proud-of-you-sweetheart" look he used to give me.

"Anyway, Daniel. On to the reason I'm here: I've given up on you." Vlad didn't take his eyes off me as he spoke, but that sentence certainly shocked Danny.

"What?" he questioned incredulously.

"That's right, boy. You've refused my offers to renounce your father and become my son, so I created a new half-ghost to replace you. This little star right here." Vlad pointed at me.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Sam and Tucker ran out. I was fluctuating between weak and strong, like being this close to something evil was draining the strength my body was trying to build back.

Anyway, Danny blocked Tucker and Sam from charging Vlad, because he was using me as a shield.

"Well, since I have no need for the rest of you, I'll be going now, and taking my new daughter with me. Cassandra Masters. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Vlad asked, transforming back into Plasmius. He was so busy doing his monologue that he didn't notice me phase out of his grip. I soared up through the ground and caught Plasmius under the chin, sending him skyward.

"Nice punch for a rookie." Danny told me. Under normal circumstances, that would've been the best news I'd gotten all day. Unfortunately, I felt too much hatred at the moment to respond.

Flying to beat up my old principal was totally on my to-do list, except I resisted and ducked under one of the picnic tables to transform back into my jeans and T-shirt self. As I stood up, I felt dizzy and Tucker had to grab my arm to stop me doing a face-plant. Or a "phase" plant in my case.

"Is that supposed to happen?" I asked groggily.

"You're probably just not used to going back and forth between halves. It may take some time, so just take it easy each time you do, okay?" Danny explained to me. I gave him a half-smile. I felt like Danny could really understand what I was going through. I could trust him, but the only thing that worried me was Sam's hostility.

"Hey, guys? We'd better get out of here before we get into some serious trouble." Tucker pointed out. My cheeks flushed when I realized that he was still supporting my arm.

"Good idea Tuck. We can always deal with _him_ later." Danny snarled.

Meanwhile

Vlad Masters looked at his screen that corresponded with his security camera bugs, almost laughing out loud. Sending one of his counterparts to torment Daniel and Cassandra was brilliant, even to the point of genius.

"Best to be on your guard, my dear Cassandra. I _**will**_ have you, and I will use whatever means necessary to obtain you." Vlad whispered fiercely, looking at the image of the smiling girl. He pressed a button on a remote, and a ghost made completely of high technology body armor came through the wall.

"You called?" the ghost asked. Vlad smiled evilly as he addressed him.

"You'll be surprised to know a piece of interesting news, Skulker. There is some new prey in this hunt. Some _inexperienced_ prey at that." Vlad pointed to Cassandra's image on the screen.

"This girl is half-ghost. I will reward you greatly if you manage to bring to me alive. And if you also manage to capture the ghost boy in the process you may do with him what you wish." Skulker considered this: he had gotten tired of hunting the ghost boy, who knew all his tricks by now. Maybe going after some fresh prey would help liven it up a little. But still

"I will also provide you with some new weapons that are inescapable. The ghost girl won't be able to phase through, and she can't get out in human form. Skulker grinned and stuck out one high tech hand. The 2 ghosts shook hands.

"You've got yourself a deal." Skulker said plainly.

*A/N: This is second chapter of my story. I appreciate all the reviews, and I'm working on a new story with the same kind of plotline, but I'm making some changes.  
>1) I'm NOT making this character a mary-Sue,<br>2) this character is not based off of anyone I know.  
>3)My OC is gonna have different powers and be less powerful than Danny.<br>4)Try a new POV with this story and see if it makes a difference. Thanks to all my readers!  
>OH! I also do not own anything relating to Danny Phantom. That right goes to Butch Hartman. The only things I own are Sady and the other OC's I've made.<p> 


	3. The Catalyst and the Hunt

Chapter 3

I could barely pay attention during my geometry class at the end of the day. Instead, I doodled in the margins of my paper and stared out the window, trying to see all the way back to New York. I missed my friends Hannah and Rebecca, my dorm room, and most of all the crowds, the noise, and the ever present buzz of the city. It was almost annoyingly quiet here in Amity. And my thoughts kept wandering to the day of the accident...

_ The only sound was the scratching of pencils on paper as several uniform clad students finished taking their science final exam. A blonde haired teacher paced up and down the rows making sure that no one was cheating, which was common among these teens. A few papers sat on the desk of this teacher by the name of Mr. Molnar; the first of which belonged to_ _Ms. Cassandra Martinez, one of the smartest girls in the school, an excellent student, and a star athlete At this point; she sat silently at her desk, intently drawing on a blank sheet in her sketchbook. Unknown to anyone else, a ghostly hand reached up and invisibly took Sady's cell phone out of her pocket. _

_Just then, the bell rang and there was the usual mad dash for the door. _

_ "Have a nice summer everyone!" Mr. Molnar called out. From the back of the room, 3 figures were just gathering together: one with red hair, one with an experimental shade of purple, and the last with long brown hair. _

_ "Hurry up, Sady! We're gonna miss the bus back to the dorms if you don't stop daydreaming." _

_ "Hold your horses, Hannah. I'm almost done with this." Sady told the girl with the purple hair. One last pencil stroke, add a signature, and the drawing was finished. Sady held up the sketchbook. The other girls leaned in close._

_ "What is that?" The drawing was of a shapeless form with two evil eyes looming over a figure with the hands above the head, like a shield. _

_ "I've been having this dream. Every night, it's always the same one. I figured that I should draw it or else it'll keep haunting me. You know what I mean, Rebecca?" Rebecca Newhart's mother was a psychiatrist who studied dreams. Rebecca nodded and tugged furiously on her friend's arm. _

_ "Come on, we gotta go!"_

_ "Okay, okay! I'm coming!" Sady gathered her things and put them into her bag. Mr. Molnar waited until she'd gone and turned the lights off, ready to come back tomorrow and clean out his classroom._

_ Sady followed her best friends and were almost out the doors to the bus stop when she felt around in her pocket…_

_ "That's weird. I don't have my cell phone. I must've left it in Mr. M's room." Sady slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned._

_ "You want us to go back with you?" Rebecca asked. Sady looked at her two best friends and waved her hand dismissively. _

_ "No; go on. I'll see you guys later. Have a great summer, you guys." Hannah hugged her friend tightly. Sady waved goodbye turned on her heel and headed back into Mr. Molnar's classroom. It was fortunate for her that the science teacher had forgotten his car keys at the same time that Sady had found her cell phone in the most unlikely of places: the broken down wind tunnel in the back of the classroom._

_ Sady had searched under her desk and around it, before seeing it sitting in the wind tunnel. The class had used it when they were learning about acceleration and wind resistance, but it had stopped working after the third quarter._

_ "There you are. What are you doing way back here?" Sady thought out loud, before pausing at a strange humming noise. There was a sudden burst of white light, and Sady dropped her back pack, scattering her books everywhere. Mr. Molnar saw what was going on and heard Sady groaning in pain. He pulled the plug on the machine, and Sady collapsed on the tile._

_ "Cassandra, Cassandra! Can you hear me? Say something if you can hear me!" Mr. Molnar scoured the inside of the wind tunnel, which was now smoking and sparking._

_ "I can't feel anything… I-I can't stand up…" came the weak reply, but it was still a reply. Mr. Molnar ran after the voice, until he came upon a blonde haired figure lying helplessly on the floor._

_ "Is that you, Cassandra?" The figure raised its head and struggled to rise. But it looked Molnar straight in the eyes and whispered, just before falling unconscious again, raising its hand pleadingly,_

_ "Yes." _

~~~~~Line Break~~~~

Mr. Molnar had been generous enough to rush me to the hospital and check me in. My mom and brother and sisters had flown in from Ohio to come see me, and we figured that it might be a good idea to move and start over somewhere new, where no one else knew what had happened. Dad was the only one in my immediate family who didn't know about the accident: Mom felt that I should tell him myself since we were so close. The only problem was that Dad was very protective of what was real and what wasn't. I was afraid of how he would react if I told him I was now half ghost.

"Miss Martinez?" a voice shook me out of my thoughts. It was Ms. Green, my teacher. She had one hand on my shoulder and the other kids were just leaving.

"The bell rang about 5 minutes ago. You should head home." I gave my teacher a gracious smile and gathered my stuff together. I flipped through my sketchbook on the way home, thinking about a lot of things, until my eyes settled on the picture I'd drawn that fateful day: Voice, a ghost I'd been seeing my dreams lately. He didn't give his actual name or what his motivation was, but he plagued me with images that woke me up in a cold sweat or screaming my head off. There had been a couple times when I'd woken up from falling on the tarmac almost all the way out of the neighborhood. I'd moved into my own room to prevent freaking out Alice, my baby sister, with my yells as I ran out of the house.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I ran into some of the last people I wanted to see right then: the popular clique. I had a bad run-in with some of the guys earlier today, and I wasn't anxious to repeat it.

"Watch where you're going, newbie. You almost rubbed your blandness onto my flawless skin." One of the girls, Paulina, told me. She pulled a compact mirror out of her purse and checked her make up as I picked myself off the ground.

"Excuse me for being normal. I'm outta here." I replied sarcastically, brushing off my jeans. But a hand grabbed the strap of my messenger bag and spun me around.

"Not so fast, Martinez." I almost screamed: It was Dash. Now, I don't know about the rest of you girls out there, but I do NOT go for the jock guys. I have learned from watching my older sisters and their dates that most jocks are arrogant and snobby.

"Obviously, I'm not going anywhere for a while." Then the thought hit me. It'd be risky because I was still trying to gain control of my powers, but I was willing to take it to get away from Dash. I put one hand on the strap of my bag and made it intangible. Dash didn't even notice until I started running down the street.

"That was way too close! I am NEVER doing that again." I chastised myself as I ducked into an alleyway to catch my breath.

"You'll have to do it again someday." A voice told me playfully. That's my spirit guide, Jenna. I secretly peeked out and saw Dash and his group running by. I turned back to Jenna, in her gold skirt and black shirt. Jenna had latched onto me after we'd moved into the new house, saying that she was me in a past life. I put my head in my hands and sighed.

"I know I have to do it again, but I'm scared to. What if every time I use my ghost powers…I'm sending out a signal? What if HE can use my power surges to find me? And on top of that… I saw him again."

"No images this time? Just Voice?" Jenna knelt down next to me. I wrapped my arms around me and nodded in shock. I had dubbed the thing I'd been dreaming about Voice, since I didn't know his name or what he was. All I had ever seen were the things he showed me, and his evil red eyes.

Last night, Voice had come to me and had me trapped inside a flipside of Amity Park. While I was running through the streets, I'd seen some of my worst fears, which had gotten worse as I went along until I came to the thing I feared the most: little Alice lying face down in the street, her body twisted in pain, covered in blood, and not moving. I had fallen to my knees and started screaming, sobbing my eyes out and yelling "Alice!" at the top of my lungs, until my oldest sister Lacy had woke me up with tears in her eyes too.

"I'm scared of what'll happen to everyone if He does find me." I whispered. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Jenna placed a hand on my shoulder

"Look, maybe it's time that you-" Jenna started. I jumped to my feet, shaking my head furiously. Jenna had been pestering me that I needed to find someone that could help me master my powers, but I wasn't about to say anything to anyone. It hurt me to say it, but I wanted to figure this out on my own; I'd done that plenty of times before.

Mom and Dad had gotten divorced when I was little, and Mom had thrown herself into her work after that. So whenever I'd had a problem, I'd either figure it out for myself or I'd talk to Lacy.

But this was something I couldn't exactly bring up at the dinner table.

I found myself thinking about this while I finished walking home, until I felt odd warmth spread through my body. _That's weird; usually I get a chill rather than warmth,_ I thought. I stood still on the street corner, listening for any sounds that could give away where the specter freak might be hiding.

The warmth came again, and this time it was stronger towards my left. I turned and headed down the sidewalk, the feeling ebbing and flowing, like when sonar picks up on another ships signal. It started to get stronger, so I picked up the pace a little, aware of the setting sun to the west.

_I better make this quick; I don't wanna be out here after dark,_ I told myself. I also didn't want to be my ghost self until I was positive that there was a ghost around; for all I knew I was just being paranoid. That had happened to me before, but it's totally another story.

Anyway, I stood stock still, checking for any sounds of crazed laughter or ecto-blasts. I know that sounds weird, but hey, it happens. And that was when I heard the whistling sound behind me.

I dove to the side as a huge crater was blasted into the sidewalk where I'd been standing. It wasn't a natural blast like I was being attacked by bombers, because the light, heat, and sound had been supernaturally colored and magnified. I started running again, this time looking for a place where I could become my ghost self. People around me were screaming, as more blasts fell from the sky, following me.

Somebody grabbed my arm and swung me around into an alleyway, then clamped a hand over my mouth.

"MMMMM!" I yelled, kicking and struggling.

"Will you calm down? It's just me." I recognized that voice. I stopped squirming, and Danny let me go. He wore his usual white T-shirt and jeans, and he was giving me a look like "I blame you for this." To be honest, I'd gotten that look a lot at my last school, mostly from my friend Hannah.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, feeling a little defensive of myself, although I wasn't sure why. Actually I did: if Danny had been following me then I was going to slap him silly.

"I saw you head this way when I was heading home. I was curious why you'd be halfway across town." Danny raised an eyebrow at me.

"I felt something; something…weird." I muttered after a while, unsure of how to explain it.

"Like a ghost sense? I get those."

"It depends on what _your_ ghost sense is."

"I get this cold feeling, and then it's like when you can see your breath on a cold day, you know?" Danny explained.

"But the feeling that I had was warmth; it wasn't a chill, and I didn't see my own breath." I reasoned. Danny looked to the sky.

"Judging by those blasts, I'd say that one of my en- buddies is after me; you wait here while I go check it out." Danny forced me to sit on the concrete, walking off, but I grabbed his hand.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked him. He smiled.

"I got this; just chill out here okay?" I released my grip and watched as Danny took off back the way I'd come. I didn't wanna just sit there while he was fighting; he could get hurt and I'd blame myself. I didn't want that weighing on my chest too. I stood up and made sure no one else was around, then took a deep breath.

I felt the weird tingling in my stomach again, and the change felt more like a rippling sensation this time. But I was in my ghost form again anyway. It was right then that it hit me: _Why would one of Danny's friends be attacking me? _I carefully launched myself into the air, making sure I didn't clip myself on one of the buildings. Jenna was suddenly next to me, pulling me along.

"See what I mean about you finding a teacher?" she told me smugly. I rolled my eyes.


	4. Really Quick Note

**Hey readers! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long, but as I've been looking back and reading it, I realized that Sady is getting to be too Mary-Sueish. So I'm putting this story on hiatus and re writing it, but only after I get done with some of the other fanfics that I'm writing. **

**Thanks for your interest and your reviews! They helped me a lot as a writer!**

**~~Sady Mordan**


End file.
